


Broken Crown

by thesoundofnat



Category: The Hobbit (Jackson Movies)
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-02-17
Updated: 2015-02-17
Packaged: 2018-03-13 10:38:30
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 452
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3378431
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/thesoundofnat/pseuds/thesoundofnat
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Thorin hears a sob in the night and knows exactly who it belongs to.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Broken Crown

**Author's Note:**

> So that scene where Thorin almost gets killed and Bilbo saves him? Don’t tell me Fili and Kili weren’t terrified. Don’t tell me it didn’t scar them. Don’t tell me neither of them cried. Have a heartbreaking yet heartwarming moment between an uncle and his nephews.
> 
> Originally posted on my tumblr: thesoundofnat.tumblr.com

A poorly concealed, heart wrenching sob broke the loaded silence. Thorin froze where he was lying on the cold ground, his eyes flying open. It was late; the darkness having swallowed them all whole hours ago. Everyone should be asleep.

He wasn’t, however. He’d been unable to get his mind to settle down, making for several painful hours of overthinking. He had just been about to slip into unconsciousness when he’d been disturbed by that awful sound. It was a sound he would recognize anywhere.

“Kee?”

Thorin exhaled slowly, quietly. Listening.

Kili?”

“Y-yeah?”

“Kee, what is it?”

“Nothing, Fili, go back to sleep.”

“You’re crying. There’s no way I’m going to sleep.”

Thorin heard rustling; someone moving. Then another sob, and he was certain that his heart was in pieces.

“Kili,” Fili whispered, his voice thicker than usual. “Talk to me. What is it?”

Kili sniffled. “I-I just… Uncle, he...he could’ve died today, Fee.”

Thorin felt as if he’d been punched.

Fili was quiet for a moment. No one was moving.

“But he didn’t,” came the reply eventually. “He’s alive, Kee. He’s okay, thanks to Bilbo.”

“I know, but...but what if Bilbo hadn’t been quick enough? Or strong enough? What if Thorin got killed?”

“Hey, come on, don’t think like that.”

Thorin couldn’t stand the pain in their hushed voices; couldn’t keep listening to his youngest nephew’s distress. He sat up, gazing over the camp to where they were lying; Fili hovering over Kili’s hunched figure.

He gathered his things quietly before standing up and walking over, not saying a word.

Fili noticed him first. “Uncle?”

Kili’s head snapped up. “W-we’re sorry. We’ll keep quiet.”

Thorin shook his head. “You don’t need to be quiet about this.” He crouched down, placing his hand on the nape of Kili’s neck, massaging it lightly. “It’s okay. We’re all okay.” He pressed their foreheads together, like he used to do when his nephews were upset when they were younger.

“Now scoot over and give your old uncle some space.”

Kili gave a wet laugh, doing as he was told. Thorin lay his bedroll between Fili’s and Kili’s, settling himself comfortably onto it, his nephews following suit. Kili hesitatingly placed his head on Thorin’s chest, looking up at him timidly. The older dwarf just smiled.

He was met by that grin that could light up a whole room. Fili wore a matching one. When they both snuggled up to him and caused him to become very overheated throughout the night, he didn’t really mind. His nephews hadn’t slept in his arms in years. To him they would always be his little boys, no matter what. Even when they eventually grew full beards. Even then.


End file.
